A light emitting diode (LED) constitutes a light emitting source by using a compound semiconductor material such as GaAs series, AlGaAs series, CaN series, InGaN series, and InGaAlP series, etc. such that various colors can be realized.
Characteristics of the LED may be determined by materials a compound semiconductor, color and brightness, and a range of brightness intensity. Additionally, the LED is packaged and is applied to various fields such as lightening displays, character displays, and image displays.
Embodiments provide a light emitting device capable of mounting a light emitting device on each layer after forming a multilayered cavity in a package body.
Embodiments provide a light emitting device capable of mounting light emitting devices with respectively difference sizes and colors on each layer after forming a multilayered cavity in a package body.
An embodiment provides a light emitting device comprising: a package body comprising a multilayer cavity; a first light emitting part comprising a first light emitting device in a first cavity of a first layer area of the multilayer cavity; and a second light emitting part comprising a second light emitting device in a second cavity of a second layer area higher than the first layer area.
An embodiment provides a light emitting device comprising: a package body comprising a cavity of a multilayer area; a first light emitting part comprising a first light emitting device in a first layer area of the package body; and a second light emitting part comprising a second light emitting device smaller than the first light emitting device in a second layer area of the package body.
An embodiment provides a light emitting device comprising: a package body comprising a multilayer cavity; a first light emitting part comprising a first light emitting device and a first resin material in a first cavity of a first layer area of the multilayer cavity; and a second light emitting part comprising a second light emitting device and a second resin material in a second cavity of a second layer area higher than the first layer area, and emitting at least one light of a wavelength range different from that of the first light emitting part.
The details of one or more embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.